Mercy Kill
A Mercy Kill is an optional execution seen in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number that can be performed on fatally wounded and crawling enemies. This execution will add to the player's combo counter, allowing for a 2X on a single enemy. All player characters except Biker and Beard have the ability to perform mercy kills, though Beard has unused animations of the killneck sprites. Requirements If an enemy is attacked with a blunt melee weapon, there is a rare chance that the enemy will try to crawl away. Performing an execution on the crawling enemy usually ends with a player character snapping the enemy's neck or finishing them off in some other form. Trivia * In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, crawling enemies will die after a few seconds, when in Hotline Miami, ''enemies will continue crawling until you execute them. * Fat characters such as Martin Brown, Jake, and Mark kick the crawling enemy's head instead of snapping their neck. * Soldiers have crawling sprites, however they never crawl in game because they can't be hit with blunt weapons. * Mercy Kills are unnecessary to end a level, and will still add to the player's score after clearing the level. * The crawling animation is used on both The Bodyguard before she's killed and Rachael Ward before she's raped. These are the only two times it's required to mount crawling enemies to end a level, though Biker is 'killed' in a similar position in Neighbors. * Alex has a unique mercy kill where she completely decapitates the victim and turns their head into a rolling physics object analogous to Biker's dropped helmet in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the ball sprites seen in several levels such as House Call. * Gang enemies have an unused chainsaw mercy kill crawl where their severed torso scoots away backward on their hands. Instead of this, the chainsaw defaults to the default blunt weapon crawl animation. * If you get a high amount of mercy kills in Hotline Miami, ''you'll be given a '''Chiropractor '''playstyle. * In game, Tony/Dirty Hands trigger the most mercy kills in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number as their only weapon is their fists. Gallery 20160318125436 1.jpg|A crawling Gang Member in Hotline Miami 2. 20160318125442 1.jpg|A Gang Member who has died over time due to not being finished off. 20160318130742 1.jpg|Corey performing a mercy kill. 20160318172934_1.jpg|Jake performing a mercy kill on a Russian Mobster. 20160318175105_1.jpg|Martin Brown performing a mercy kill on a Police Officer. 20160318175242_1.jpg|Manny Pardo performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318175337_1.jpg|Tony performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318180118_1.jpg|Mark performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318182703_1.jpg|Henchman performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318182145_1.jpg|Evan Wright performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318181341_1.jpg|The Son performing a mercy kill on a Colombian. 20160318181058_1.jpg|Richter is performing a mercy kill on a Guard. 20160318210510_1.jpg|Alex performing a mercy kill on a Gang Member. 20160318212002_1.jpg|Crawling Bodyguard. 20160318212856_1.jpg|Crawling Rachael Ward. 20160318230835_1.jpg|H.M. Hammarin perfroming a mercy kill on a Gang Member. Bugs * You can stop Jake's Dallas mask "Havoc" ability by performing a Mercy Kill. Category:Features